Helping a Wounded World
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: Yakumo returns to her home world to try and free it from the darkness. It's not veyr easy though because the darkness is strong.


**Helping a Wounded World**

Inside the Gummi Ship:

Yakumo sighed and said, "Are we there yet?"

"No not yet but we will be soon." Riku answered.

Yakumo sighed again and leaned back in her chair.

Hotaku looked at her and said, "Sister you have to calm down. If you don't, you won't have a level enough head to save the world."

"I know I know. I just want to free my world as fast as I can." Yakumo said.

A few minutes passed before Riku said, "We're here."

Yakumo looked outside and saw a world completely taken over by the darkness. Yakumo looked away unable to look at it and Riku landed the ship.

In the World:

The Gummi Ship landed and Yakumo was the first one off the ship. Yakumo could barely believe that this had happen even if though she was looking right at it. Now that she was on the ground, it looked so much worse than it did from the air. Yakumo's friends and brother came off the Gummi Ship.

"This is bad." Sora said quietly.

Hotaku nodded and said, "Quick Hide!"

Everyone hid as some Heartless walked by. The last thing they need was to be seen this soon. Hotaku mentioned them to follow him so they did. He soon led them to where everyone was being held. They waited for the Heartless to walk away before they went over to one of the cages. Yakumo looked into the cage and saw a number of people chained to the wall.

Yakumo growled slightly and snapped, "Open it!"

Sora nodded and pointed the Keyblade at the lock. The lock clicked and Yakumo opened the door. They released the prisoners who were thankful to see Yakumo was back. Yakumo told them to get out of the cage and they did.

"Yakumo look out!" Hotaku shouted.

Yakumo turned only to see a Heartless jump at her. Yakumo jumped out of the way and attacked the Heartless. The Heartless was defeated in one slash.

"I'll take the prisoners somewhere safe. Tell the others to come this way ok Yakumo?" Hotaku explained.

"Ok brother. Come on guys we have people to save." Yakumo said.

Yakumo rushed off to the next cage and Kairi got it open. They freed the prisoners again and Yakumo recognized one of them. It was a little girl with short blond hair sitting in the corner of the cage. Yakumo smiled slightly and went over to her.

Yakumo bent down in front of her and asked, "Daisy? Daisy can you hear me?"

Daisy lifted her head and said, "Yakumo you're back."

Yakumo nodded and said, "Come on let's get you out of these chains."

Yakumo stood up, slash the chains, and they fell off. Yakumo bent down to Daisy again and Daisy leapt up hugging her.

"I knew you would come back." Daisy said with tears in her eyes.

Yakumo hugged Daisy back and then pick her up into her arms. Yakumo brought Daisy out of the cage and looked around.

"Daisy which cage are your parents in?" Yakumo asked.

Daisy busted into tears at the question and Yakumo got worried.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked as they walked over.

"They-They took th-them away." Daisy said through her sobs.

"What?" Yakumo asked surprised.

Daisy nodded still crying, "The creatures took them away."

Yakumo couldn't believe it. Daisy's parents were lost to the darkness and Yakumo wasn't sure if she could get them back. She needed to free this world fast before anyone else was taken. Yakumo bent down and set Daisy down.

Yakumo don't want to but she said, "Daisy you have to go with everyone else. My brother is leading them somewhere safe. You'll be ok there."

Daisy shook her head and said, "Don't leave please. I don't want to lose you too."

Daisy busted into fresh tears and Yakumo sighed slightly.

"You're not going to Daisy I promise. I'll free this world and everything well be ok." Yakumo explained.

Daisy closed her eyes and nodded. Then she ran off to join the other prisoners. Yakumo stood up and turned around walking away. Sora, Riku, and Kairi followed her worried that the darkness was getting to her. Yakumo looked into passing cages but saw they were empty. Yakumo stopped walking and looked up towards the castle knowing that where Mist would most likely be.

Yakumo felt a hand on her right shoulder and looked to see Riku standing next to her. Then she felt another hand on her other shoulder and that one was Sora's.

Kairi walked in front of them and said, "Don't worry Yakumo we'll help all we can."

"Yeah believe in the light. It'll help." Sora said.

"You can't give up. The people of the Kingdom are counting on you to free this world." Riku said.

Yakumo nodded as her friend's words warmed her heart slightly. But being surrounded by so much darkness made it hard for Yakumo to see the light of this world.

"Come on guys. Let's go." Yakumo said.

They nodded and walked towards the castle. They had to watch out for some Heartless but they just destroyed the ones that got in the way. When they neared the castle they saw more and more Heartless.

"That a lot of Heartless." Riku said quietly.

Kairi asked, "What should we do?"

Yakumo thought for a moment and said, "I have an idea."

Yakumo whispered the plan to her friends and they agreed. Two Heartless were walking when they heard something. Then fire hit them destroying them both. Yakumo chuckled to herself as she saw more come. This time it was Sora's turn and he used a wind spell to catch their attention.

The Heartless came over and looked around. Sora jumped down from the tree and landed behind the Heartless. Before the Heartless even turned, Sora slashed at them and destroyed them. Sora leapt back into the tree and gave a thumbs up. Yakumo smiled slightly and got ready. As more Heartless came Yakumo and the others took them out group by group.

Soon all the patrolling Heartless where gone and they got out of the tree. They went to the door and aw three giant locks on it. Sora, Riku, and Kairi got out their Keyblade and charged some energy. They each shot a beam of light at each one of the locks. The locks clicked and disappeared. Inside the castle Mist was sitting on the throne when she heard something.

Mist smiled and said, "They're here."

Yakumo and others entered the castle ready for anything. Then a lot of Heartless surrounded them and they got ready for a fight.

But then they heard, "Hold it!"

The Heartless stopped and backed off as Mist walked over. She had an evil smile on her face and a dark aura around her.

"So you're finally a Heartless huh?" Yakumo asked angrily.

Mist laughed and said, "So you noticed? Well Yakumo I should congratulate you on getting this far."

Yakumo asked, "Where are my parents?"

Mist sighed and said, "Don't worry. They're fine for now."

"Take me to them." Yakumo said.

"You know you're not in any position to make demands."

Yakumo growled slightly and said, "Mist don't test me. I'm in a bad enough mood as it is."

Mist looked at her and said, "Is it because of what I did to your world? Or to your people?"

"You know the answer to that question Mist." Yakumo said.

Yakumo was struggling to keep herself in control and to keep the light in her heart.

Mist could feel this and kept going, "You know I found out that you're very protective of that little girl named Daisy. If I remember right her parents were the first ones to go."

"Shut up." Yakumo said quietly covering her ears.

Mist didn't care and said, "It was fun watching them slip into the darkness. You know I actually thought about having Daisy watch as her parents slipped away."

"SHUT UP!" Yakumo yelled and released a wave of fire energy.

The fire energy destroyed every Heartless in that room but thankfully it didn't hurt her friends. Yakumo breath was quickly as she tried to regain control. Her heart was hurting and she put one hand over her heart. Then she collapsed to her knees doubling over in pain. She could feel the darkness in her heart trying to gain control and that's what made it hurt so much.

Her friends rushed to her side as she started to glow with dark energy. Mist only smiled and disappeared. Her friends called for her but Yakumo couldn't hear them. Yakumo could feel herself slipping but she still tried to gain control. Yakumo's memories started to fade as the darkness got stronger. That is until she reach a memory of Daisy and everything changed.

Mist was right Yakumo was protective of Daisy but sometime it was a good thing. She remembered the promise she had made to Daisy before she left. She promised that Daisy wouldn't lose Yakumo as well. Yakumo never let a promise go and this was one she would never let go of. Suddenly the darkness shattered and a white light glowed around her.

It faded and Yakumo groaned sitting up.

"You ok?" Riku asked.

Yakumo shook her head weakly and said, "I think so."

Yakumo carefully stood up and still felt a little dizzy.

"Boy that was too close." Yakumo said weakly.

"Sure you're ok?" Kairi asked.

Yakumo nodded again and said, "I will be."

"What happened?" Sora asked.

Yakumo thought and said, "Not too sure. At first all I could feel was the darkness. It was started to gain control when the light reappeared."

"How did that happen?" Riku asked.

Yakumo placed a hand over her heart and smiled, "A promise I made helped bring me back."

"Well what now?" Sora asked.

"We go after Mist. We have to stop her and free this world." Yakumo said.

"Are you sure you should go Yakumo?" Kairi asked worried.

"Don't worry Kairi. I'll be ready for her this time. She's not going to be able to pull me into the darkness." Yakumo replied.

Riku nodded and said, "She disappeared so she could be anywhere in the castle."

"But we'll be able to find her." Yakumo said.

"How?" they asked.

Yakumo held out her wrist revealing Rukia's charm. They smiled knowing where Yakumo was going with this.

Yakumo called, "Guardian Fox Rukia!"

The bracelet glowed and turned into an orb of light. Then it floated away from her wrist to the ground and started to take shape. It turned into Rukia who looked at Yakumo.

"Hey Rukia I know there's a lot of darkness here but do you think you can find Mist?" Yakumo asked.

Rukia smelled the air and looked around. It took her a minute before she got Mist scent and ran off. Yakumo and her friends followed her as Rukia led them through the castle.

Rukia stopped before the door to the throne room and said, "She's behind this door."

"Thank you Rukia." Yakumo said and Rukia changed back into the bracelet.

Yakumo took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Yakumo saw Mist was sitting on the throne and she looked surprised when she saw Yakumo enter.

"How..how did—" Mist started but was cut off.

Yakumo smiled and said, "You underestimate the power of light in the heart Mist."

"But darkness was filling your heart." Mist stated standing up.

"But I had a little help from a friend in need." Yakumo said.

Mist looked mad and Sora said, "Give up Mist you can't win."

Yakumo stepped forward and said, "Mist let's make a deal."

Mist looked at her and crossed her arms, "What kind of deal?"

"A fight, one on one, and no forms. Me against whoever controls this world." Yakumo explained.

"How do you know it's not me?" Mist asked.

"Because you're in every world we've been too. You can't be in two places at once so I thought you had someone or something helping you to take over the world."

Mist nodded and said, "You're pretty smart but that sounds like a boring fight."

"Will you let me finish? Now if I win, then you have to take all of the Heartless and leave this world." Yakumo explained.

"Ok but you're still going to have to make it more interesting." Mist said smiling.

Yakumo sighed and said, "Ok then if you win, and I'm going to kick myself in the morning for this, I'll freely give my heart to the darkness."

Her friends looked surprised and Mist laughed, "Deal."

"Wait this fight is one on one. That means no help from the sidelines." Yakumo explained.

"Please like my fighter needs help from those idiot Heartless. But that also means your friends can't help you with this." Mist said.

"I know and I'll still fight." Yakumo said.

Her friends didn't look to sure but they agreed. Mist nodded and called the Heartless away. The Heartless disappeared.

"Now let's fight." Yakumo said pulling out her sword.

Mist sat back on the throne and said, "If you incest. Oh Agro. You have a challenger."

Suddenly the floor below Yakumo started to break apart so Yakumo jumped back. Then a man three times taller than Yakumo jumped out of the floor. Yakumo saw that he was meant to fight any opponent no matter who it was.

"What this little girl? This will be easy." Agro said.

A barrier came up around them cutting off her friends. Agro started to laugh and Yakumo got ready for a tough fight.


End file.
